Tower
A tower is a build-able structure that allow archers to fire on attacking safe from any monsters on the ground. Neither greedlings nor breeders can hit archers on top of towers. This includes even tier one archer tower, the built-in tower of the boat and its crow's nest. Weakness Breeders cannot directly hit archers on top of towers, however, boulders thrown by them can occasionally knock towered archers down. Floaters are the only Greed monsters able to directly hit archers in these positions. They are the tower's weakness; not only because they drop the bows and the coins from the archers, but, most crucial, they kidnap archers when these fall as villagers on the ground. The population loss in this case is permanent, as coins won't bring them back to the Kingdom. Floaters can easily grab archers out of the tower if it's not well defended or not a roofed tower. This is the primary reason why it's unsafe to leave archer towers without a roof outside the outer wall, especially later in the game when the floaters spawn more frequently. Reallocated archers Archers in the towers (including the boat's towers) can still shoot deer, but they become indifferent towards rabbits. Like all other given orders, the 'build a tower' order cannot be undone, and unlike walls, towers cannot be destroyed. Once an archer occupies a spot in the tower, he does not climb back down unless a floater knocks him down. Other archers will keep trying to replace the fallen ones, until the tower is filled up or there are no more free archers on the ground. The only way to free the archers again, is to upgrade a tower to a ballista, a knight tower or a bakery. Tip: Be careful while deciding where to build towers. Creating a tower in an area where the Monarch can not assure a military support with mobile troops and walls, may lead the reign to an unrecoverable situation. Upgrades A tower only costs three coins to build, but it gets expensive to upgrade. Tier 0: boulder pile These are naturally generated in random locations on the island. These piles allow the creation of a tower once all nearby trees have been felled. Tier 1: rock platform This tower can be built for three coins on any rock pile. It can hold one archer, but it barely gives them any height off the ground. Being in this tower will help the archer get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a wall (of any tier) in their way. Tier 2: wooden watchtower A watchtower can also hold one archer only, but raises them a bit above the ground to increase their shooting range. Being in this tower will help the archer get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a tall stone wall in their way. Tier 3: stone tower The stone tower can hold two archers, having the same benefits as a second tier tower. Payment to the stone technology in the forest is necessary for the Kingdom to advance to this tier of tower and beyond. Tier 4: triplet tower The triplet tower holds up to three archers. Being in this tower will help the lower two archers get direct shots on enemies, unless there is a tall stone wall in their way. The third archer at the top will always get direct shots on enemies, no matter the height of the wall standing in their way. Tier 5: roofed triplet tower The roofed triplet tower can hold up to three archers and provides shelter which protects them from floaters, thus rendering them almost invincible (thrown boulders can knock them off their towers). Otherwise, this tower behaves near identically to the tier four tower. Tier 6: quadruplet tower The quadruplet tower holds up to four archers and provides shelter protecting them from floaters, thus rendering them almost invincible (thrown boulders can knock them off their towers). All archers are elevated to a height that allows them to easily shoot arrows over any walls. Special upgrades After that, towers can still be upgraded once with one of the three hermits, each of them granting to the tower a completely new purpose. In order to unlock these, the Monarch must bring the appropriate Hermit from the wilderness back to the Kingdom. With a Hermit riding with the Monarch, triplet towers become upgradable. Upgrading archer towers with the Hermit frees the archers standing guard, as none of the Hermit upgrades require any archers. Only ballista towers require one builder to operate. – It is possible to change roofed archer towers (tier five or six) to become special towers for the cost of eighteen coins. Ballista tower in 15 in | operated_by = 1 builder | damage = ≈10 | reload_speed = ≈5 seconds}} The ballista tower is a strong defensive building operated by one builder. It fires piercing bolts with an impressive range of about three-quarters of a screen. It is a bit slow to reload, but can kill swathes of greedlings with a single shot. This special upgrade requires the Ballista Hermit to build. Builders are also not immune to floaters while in the ballista tower, thus it is best to not build them too far outside of your walls otherwise causing them to be kidnapped. Balance Notes * In Kingdom: Two Crowns the ballista was nerfed decreasing its range and damage Bakery in 15 in | bread_cost = 1 per loaf in 4 per loaf in (max. 7 loaves)}} The bakery is an un-operated building that can be used to purchase loaves of bread for one coin (in New Lands) or four coins (in Two Crowns) each, up to a maximum of seven loaves over the table. Bread attracts vagrants to the Kingdom at running speed, who can then be given a coin to turn into villagers. In (New Lands), more bread seems to attract from farther : * In later islands, one maxed bakery does not attract from camps too far out, but two does. * If too much bread is eaten, some camps that were attracted from are not attracted anymore. If the vagrants reach the bakery before becoming villagers, they reside at the bakery and eat the available bread. They keep eating at regular intervals until there is nothing left, then they slowly start wandering away again. To save bread and money, the Monarch can recruit the vagrants before they reach the bakery. This special upgrade requires the Bakery Hermit to build. Knight tower in 15 in | shield_cost = 6 for hiring 1 knight in 4 in }} The knight tower is an un-operated building that allows a villager to become: * a knight at the cost of six coins in New Lands; or * a squire/ronin at the cost of four coins in Two Crowns which can later be upgraded to a knight/samurai at the forge. The knights hired at this tower will guard the outermost walls of that side of the Kingdom and follow the same routine of the knights hired at the castle keep. The only difference is that shields on towers cannot be repurchased if the fighter loses their shield. This special upgrade requires the Knight Hermit to build. Alternative use: A knight tower, like any other special tower upgrade, may be useful to simply free the archer(s) on guard; in which case, there is no need to pay for the shield on it. Balance notes: * Extra knights doesn't necessarily mean extra defense, as knights themselves generally do not attack the Greed while guarding the walls. Archers do. * Extra knights generally means less economic revenue, as each knight requires three hunter archers to become soldiers. * Only three knights can board the ship to follow the Monarch onto the next island; this number can be easily reached without the use of any knight tower. * Small portals, especially if not too far from the kingdom borders, can be effortlessly destroyed by the two squire/knights hired at the castle. * Three knights though are advisable when going for the dock portal, as it is more resistant. And most of the time a third knight, as already mentioned, can be obtained without resorting to knight towers. Category:Buildable structures